


我的猫是八点直播的女神（下）

by chacha224



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacha224/pseuds/chacha224
Kudos: 22





	我的猫是八点直播的女神（下）

“李东海……”李赫宰尽量让自己听上去和蔼一些，他的后槽牙都吱呀作响，“变大一点吧真的，和猫做已经够冲击我的道德观了。”

“为什么，你小时候没看着我的照片打过——”

“呀那个时候我还是小孩呢，小孩子和小孩子打架怎么能算欺负人，我现在…我现在那个啥你是犯罪啊犯罪。”李赫宰制住了他乱摸乱碰的手，李东海急了，嗷一声吼回去。李赫宰怂了，手往身后一背，李东海满意了，钻到他怀里去摸他后腰上的肌肉。

程序员显然保持着去健身房的好习惯，腰部线条优美紧绷得很，李东海摸着摸着就有点想要了，只好妥协了，在李赫宰怀里又变大了些。骤然沉了一截，他却一点也不担心李赫宰搂不住，只专注着腰上那一块肉磨蹭。

李赫宰在做和不做之间摇摆了会儿，准确地说，他只是被巨大的，徘徊缠绕在他年少遗梦里的那些碎片拼凑出的，柔软美妙的东西砸昏了头。他本想把这样的好东西先藏好，再一口一口慢慢吞下去，可他的爱情比他勇敢，蓬勃丰沛。

李赫宰不太顺利地解开了李东海的扣子，顺着他的颈子去吻他的锁骨。李东海追他的时候主动得不得了，做爱的时候却生涩得厉害，被吻到胸口就颤抖得脚趾都蜷缩起来，扶着他的肩膀含含糊糊地叫他的名字，拿鼠蹊处去磨蹭他裤子里鼓胀的性器。

李赫宰的前戏做得很长，李东海身上每一寸地方都给他舔遍了，他想自己如果是一只小母猫，大概已经湿漉漉地把淌着涎的后头打开，缠绵地邀请滚烫的那块进来。李赫宰伸进来的手指不得章法地寻他敏感点，他被弄得痛了，又生怕李赫宰不做了，去抓李赫宰的后颈分散注意力。李赫宰拦下他的手，同他十指相扣，一面哄他一面放慢了速度。李东海看到他额头上覆着一层薄汗，挺着腰去迎他的手，颤声叫他进来。

“你疼咬我肩膀。”李赫宰只觉得看不得他眉头皱那么一下，又心疼又一脑子混蛋想法，把自己送了进去。

李东海舒服得冒出一串儿哼声，那点痛都给忘了，凑过去舔李赫宰的下颌线。李赫宰给他弄得痒得厉害，笑着问他干嘛舔那儿。

“你平时老不让我舔…嗯……”李东海张开腿夹紧了他的腰，没骨头一般攀着他晃动，“我要舔个够……”

“等会儿让你舔，你咬都行……诶。”李赫宰给他咬了口，险些控制不住力度。李东海给他深深一顶，眼窝里蓄出一泡水，话都讲不清了。李赫宰挨近了他嘴唇，才听着他语序颠倒地叫他弄自己胸部和腰窝。

李东海没什么经验，也不控制着节奏，给他弄了没多久就射了。刚刚高潮过的滚烫内部敏感得要人命，给顶着欺负就叫他昏头，咿咿呀呀地告饶起来。

“你怎么还不射啊…”李东海扶着他肩膀不知是推还是拉，给李赫宰拉着去咬他的嘴唇，他大张着嘴呜咽着，“别人都说第一次好快的。你是不是骗我了……”

李赫宰生怕他嫌弃自己没经验，却给扣了个身经百战的大帽子，也不控制了，打算拿出去射在李东海腿根上。他抽得急，李东海没同他配合好，在出口附近一撞，没来得及退就射在李东海里头。李东海捂着小腹叫涨，又不给他退出去，两个人下体相连着窝进棉被里。

李赫宰人生头次开了荤，见李东海不反感就又缠着他要了几次，像到嘴边的肉生怕跑了。李东海给他弄得后头都肿了，用嘴帮他吮了出来。李赫宰想叫他休息，就看到李东海已经吓得变成回了小公主，缩在床角露出一嘴凶巴巴的小白牙。

李赫宰的初夜企划书里早就写上第一次做完要搂着爱人到天明，他的恋爱经历显然不足以支撑他了解到，搂着睡是何等不舒服，别扭，而又擅自让人陷入浪漫的虚幻泡沫里的行为。然而李东海才不配合他，只当他透支了信誉，任他怎么哄都不肯变回去，连睡姿都不管了，肚皮贴着床趴着就打起了小呼噜。李赫宰什么时候见过这种四肢摊开睡成一块饼干的猫，忍不住开了灯去拍他睡姿，又给自己和它拍了十来张合照。李东海被闪光灯吵醒，这种拍初夜纪念照的行为把他惊呆了，但他实在疲得很，脸都懒得扭一下，在床上继续当小饼干。

李东海一觉睡到太阳当空，他迷迷糊糊醒过来，李赫宰还直勾勾地盯着他，眼睛里红通通地都是血丝。李东海惊得猫耳朵都快缩回去了，变了人去摸他的眼睑：“…你怎么了？”

“我想给你颁奖。”李赫宰道，他眨了眨眼，竟然闪出点泪花，“我不会变成大魔法师了。”

“那我也给你颁奖。”李东海哪里理解他那些个女神情节，也不晓得他为什么这么感恩戴德，他只觉得很舒服，“你昨晚做得好厉害。”

李赫宰心里他不止值得奖状，还值得条幅，甚至值得贴大字报，他想向全世界宣布，他的女神下凡帮他脱离了处男之身，还夸他做得好。李东海爬起来自来熟地就想去翻他的衣柜，李赫宰望着他的背影，脑海里构想的幸福故事已经到了他们的孩子将来要去读大学，还是早点工作，去迪士尼乐园当猫猫人偶或是其他。他此时已经超越了昨天的相亲对象，手机里的计划书都快写到他们晚年旅行计划，谷歌搜索栏的历史记录里全是“能养猫的养老院”“哪里的养老院宠物中心的猫饭有金枪鱼”和“猫妖怎么繁衍后代”。

李东海在他衣柜里满当当的存货前欣赏了一番。李赫宰有相当强的洁癖，擅长整理东西，衣柜里分门别类，夏天有短袖格子衫，春天有长袖格子衫，秋冬季节有格子衫外面套的卫衣和长风衣，最冷的时候加个棉袄。就连毛衣都是清一色的格子衫，无论价格和品牌，齐齐整整地叠成小方块，供君挑选。

李赫宰到底也是看过网上吐槽程序员穿着的，生怕时髦的小猫咪嫌弃他了，刚想解释，李东海就把脸埋进了他新买的格子衫，一脸陶醉：“你是全世界最会穿衣服的人。”

李赫宰：……

李东海简直像来到了迪士尼乐园：“我特别喜欢格子衫，我哥跟我说直播的时候穿格子衫就把我冲进马桶里。我第一次看到你的时候，你就穿着那件深蓝色的，特别特别帅。”

李赫宰没想到在这件事上都能找到知己，他还以为是猫的品位与人类格格不入，原来只是李东海的品位和人类格格不入，他那个哥哥就看着非常适应社会。

“那你哥哥也喜欢这种猫饭吗？你可以请他来玩。”李赫宰不动声色地默认了李东海要在他这里住下来，却也怕得罪他那个厉害哥哥，“你非要在家里直播吗？”

李东海看着他给自己切鱼松，偷偷又添了一调羹进去，李赫宰发现了他的小动作，又给他添了一调羹。他看着猫饭里快掉出来的鱼松，深知自己八成吃不完，但又觉得李赫宰好得不得了。

“我和哥哥说了，我要住到喜欢的人那里去。他说今天就给我把直播设备叫人送过来……但是他不是猫。”

“你哥哥不是猫——你是他收养的？”

“为什么我是猫我哥哥就是猫，我们又不是小动物，或者人类。”李东海理直气壮道，“我是他亲生弟弟呀。”

李赫宰无知无觉地点了点头，李东海跃跃欲试想帮忙切卷心菜，他生怕李东海把手给切坏了，在后面紧盯着。当然如果他此时此刻能预见半个小时之后，一只云豹会大摇大摆地在他家霸占他的备用棉被，他绝不会在此时一心关注那个可有可无的卷心菜。

金钟云把强装镇定的工程师从头到脚嗅了个遍，他的猫咪弟弟已经一心去了自己姘头那儿，骑在他脖子上喵呜乱叫，禁止他把这位柔弱的人类男朋友给吓跑了。金钟云想教训它，又怕他摔了，咬着个垫子拖出来，把它送到上头，拿爪子按着它的脑袋叫它原地反省。

李东海委屈巴巴地看着独自接受豹子审视的李赫宰，和他遥遥相望，像一对被拆散了不到一米远的苦命鸳鸯。李赫宰面上沉静，内心波涛汹涌，他现在就想亲亲小男友，但他也想活着多多陪陪男朋友，而不是出现在第二天的新闻联播里，女主播绘声绘色地描述独居工程师在家里被野兽给撕成好几块，被列入首尔都市传说之内。十年后，人们讲起这个故事，仍然会对他身上的深蓝格子衫津津乐道。

他绝对会被所有人都认为是魔法师。

金钟云变了人形同他交代了些生活习惯和直播上的注意事项，多的事竟半点不干涉，打个电话指挥请来的人安装好直播设备，干脆地离开了。李赫宰还沉浸在刚刚和云豹的亲密接触里，要不是小女朋友就在旁边看着，他早就失去了维持酷哥形象的勇气。

李东海没什么长性，听他们讲话飞快就腻了，在旁边找了个李赫宰给他买的兔子玩偶。等李赫宰来了，他正在追自己尾巴，圈转得飞快，就是追不到，左一下右一下地扑来扑去。李赫宰按住了他的尾巴尖尖，他吃痛了，可怜巴巴地抬头，又忘记刚刚在追什么了。

这么容易抱走的小可爱，金钟云的看管方式也太宽松了。李赫宰下定决心，一定要做不纵容小猫咪的严格系主人，不放养，不随着他性子胡闹，全面保护李东海的安全和健康。

李东海死乞白赖借着病假休息了三天，第四天，金钟云忧心忡忡地登进直播间，就看着他叛逆地穿了件格子衬衣庆祝重新开播，歌唱了半小时，李东海有些疲惫地清了清嗓子，后头立马递过来温水和喉糖，然后一双骨节分明的手出现在镜头里，把他吉他都给没收了。李东海心不在焉地和粉丝聊了会儿，同镜头外的人能对视了十几二十次，眼睛里又是喜欢又是热切，活脱脱一个他最看不起的犬科动物的模样。

金钟云：……

金钟云打了个电话给李赫宰，准备谈谈他过度纵容他弟弟的问题，那头一片忙音，他又打给弟弟，刚想开口教训，弟弟就哼哼唧唧地一副不爽的样子。他立马立场颠倒，说了些李赫宰的坏话来安慰，李东海抽抽鼻子，急了，说哥哥就是被女朋友脚踏六条船搞出了疑心病，李赫宰不是坏人类，是人类里顶好顶好的那种。

被脚踏六条船的金钟云把电话挂了，他最大的错误就是今天看了直播，弟弟大了，能养活自己了，有姘头了，不是他的小不点了。

李赫宰恋爱的第一个星期就遭受了感情生活的重大危机，李东海直播的时候看他看得特别可爱，他没招架住，把人家摁在猫窝里就想做坏事。然而衣服才脱到一半，宇宙大明星金希澈和他的男朋友曺圭贤就在网站上直播出柜，霎时间网站崩塌了，他的二人世界也崩塌了，通讯设备集体爆炸性地接二连三地想起来。他还要给李东海和自己买大房子，选能有宠物中心的养老院，只好认命地开始投奔到工作一线。

当然如果他知道代价是李东海当晚死活不肯变成猫猫洗澡，一身柔顺的毛都给炸了，他还不如就放任金希澈和曺圭贤随便出柜，向全天下出柜，爱出柜到哪儿就出柜到哪儿，网站崩了他们还能去电视台，随便出吧，崩他丫的。

李赫宰只好忍痛签了不平等条约，同意李东海每变成猫猫洗一次澡，他就交一次公粮。他答应的时候心里倒也没多少忧虑，这世上本就没有喜欢洗澡的猫，他自个儿又年轻，哪有什么应付不来的娇娇零呢？

小公主第二天第八次洗澡的时候，李赫宰只剩一口气了，他面色枯黄，给榨得头昏眼花，这世上竞真有给培养成喜欢洗澡的猫！金钟云，真有你的。

李赫宰下了班，家门咔嚓地开了，猫咪闻声而动，他奋起直追，还是没赶上。猫咪啪叽一下跳进了浴池里，一身都是水，不洗吧，湿都湿了，洗吧，又要割地求荣。李赫宰欲哭无泪，小猫咪一无所知，小爪子在水里乱挥，差点把自己给淹了，冒出来一串儿小泡泡。李赫宰着急忙慌地把他救出来，李东海甩了李赫宰一脸的水，就这他的怀抱又变成人了，在他嘴上吧唧一口，眼巴巴地望着他。

李赫宰绝望了，好可爱，他自己也好想做，但是上了一天的班好累，他也好想休息。他要做严格的主人，起码应该争取一个拒绝做爱的权利。

“做吗？”李东海挂在他的颈子上，舔了舔他的喉结。

“做。”


End file.
